


cats on mars

by caesarjoestar



Series: that's because i'm a good old-fashioned lover boy [2]
Category: The War at Home
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, M/M, slight twilight references lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: kenny finds a box of kittens.





	cats on mars

**Author's Note:**

> title from cats on mars by the seatbelts

Almost as soon as the boys had graduated from high school they had both decided to go to the same college and were now well into their first year of college on the opposite side of New York (mostly as an excuse to stay away from Kenny’s parents.) Living together in a tiny, shitty apartment just off campus together. They couldn’t have wished for anything better.

  
Kenny had found himself a job as a waiter at an Italian restaurant and it was after his shift that he was walking back home in the dead of night when he heard a soft mewling sound coming from an alleyway. Now usually Kenny would under no circumstances willingly walk into an alleyway at night but what he heard sounded like some small, hurt animal and being the animal lover he was he couldn’t in good conscience carry on walking. Being brave Kenny now found himself staring down at a box of three crying kittens. Dylan was not going to like this.  


* * *

  
  
Dylan didn’t like this. Not at all. It wasn’t that he didn’t like cats, it was that he was unfortunately very allergic to them. He didn’t voice his annoyance however because when he saw his boyfriend’s face as he burst through their front door, tears streaming down his face and clutching a sodden cardboard box in his hands all Dylan wanted to do was take him into his arms and never let go.

  
“I found- in the alley- and- and there’s three of them but one of them is ill- _really ill_ and we need to take them to a vet, is there even any vets open at this time?” Kenny stammered through his tears.

  
“Hold on, hold on. What’s happened?” Dylan said, moving to hold one of Kenny’s shaking arms.

  
“I found,” He took in a deep, steadying breath, “Kittens.”

  
“Kittens?” Dylan questioned as he peered over the top of the cardboard box and just as Kenny had said there were three kittens. One ginger kitten and two black kittens. The ginger one and one of the black kittens looked fine but the last one was laying on its side hardly moving. Dylan, unfortunately, had the sinking feeling that nothing could be done for this kitten but there was no way he could tell Kenny that, it would only make things worse.

  
“Okay, I’m gonna’ see if there’s any vets or animal rescues open right now,” Dylan told his boyfriend as calmly as he could, “And you’re gonna’ dry them off and help them stay warm, okay?”

  
Kenny nodded and without a single word moved to find a clean towel for the kittens.  


* * *

  
Luckily, Dylan found a lady online who while not being a vet did foster kittens and knew about how to care for them. So at the grant time of 3:31 am on a Wednesday night the two boys showed up at her house.

  
They stood in the women’s living room as she worked tirelessly to save the kittens life. Dylan wrapped a protective arm around Kenny’s waist, whispering to him about how it would be okay, about how the women was a professional and she could definitely save the kitten. Even if he didn’t quite believe what he was saying.

  
She came back an hour later giving them the bad news that unfortunately, the kitten didn’t make it but that the other two were fine. Kenny just folded himself into Dylan’s arms, burying his head into his neck and crying. Dylan held his boyfriend in his arms until his crying subsided and then turned to the women, “We’d like to keep the other two kittens if that’s alright.”  


* * *

  
Dylan was now permanently hopped up on antihistamines but he thought it was worth it so he could watch Kenny’s face light up with happiness whenever the kittens did so much as breathe.

  
Kenny held the ginger kitten in his hand, outstretching it for Dylan to take, “Jasper.”

  
“Jasper?” Dylan questioned, confused.

  
“His name is Jasper, I’ve just decided.”

  
Dylan held the kitten in his hands, watching him squirm and mewl at him. Yeah, Jasper suited him.

  
“Benji,” Dylan said, nodded in the direction of the other kitten Kenny was holding, “Let’s call him Benji.”

  
Kenny beamed at him, “Benji,” He agreed with a peek on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> wassup guys its ya boi caesarjoestar back at it again with the kennyxdylan fic
> 
> so basically this fic was born bc i wanted dylan to have a cat called jasper in good old-fashioned lover boy since he played jasper in twilight but i just kinda forgot to write about it lmao. but oh whale now the boys have 2 twilight cats
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
